It's Not a Game
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Mungkin permainan akan kembali berlanjut, dan pada akhirnya, akan ada lagi yang terluka. Tapi Hinata bersumpah, dia tidak akan kembali menjadi korban. Itu janjinya... *masih berhubungand dengan fic just a game"


Hidup, tidak akan selamanya berjalan seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Apa yang kita rencanakan, tidak semestinya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Setiap perbuatan pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah imbalan, perbuatan baik akan dibalas baik dan perbuatan jahat akan dibalas dengan kejahatan. Dunia ini adil, siapa yang menanam, dia yang akan memetik buahnya.

Di dunia ini, ada satu kata yang pasti akan terjadi selama kita hidup. "Karma" kata-kata singkat yang akan dialami oleh setiap orang yang pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak baik.

It's Not a Game

Pairing: SasukeXHinata, GaaraXHinata and other.

Gendre: Romance, hurt/comfort, friendship

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, eyd belum sempurna, cerita berantakan, dll

Khusus untuk yang teristimewa "FT*SL*ND" sebaiknya jangan membaca fic saya, karena fic saya mungkin tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang anda harapkan. sekian terima kasih..

Summary: Mungkin permainan akan kembali berlanjut, dan pada akhirnya, akan ada lagi yang terluka. Tapi Hinata bersumpah, dia tidak akan kembali menjadi korban. Itu janjinya...

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

" Hah... hah.. hah..." Suara deru nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan, langkah kakinya bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan pandangannya terus menatap ke depan, tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan sekelilingnya.

"Gawat, aku akan telatt!" teriaknya sambil melihat sebentar jam tangan yang sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan angka 07.00.

Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung dari sebuah keluarga ternama yang kini menetap di Osaka dan bersekolah disalah satu sekolah tingggi ternama disana terus memacu larinya agar dia tidak kembali terlambat. Bisa gawat jika dia telat, Hiruka-_sensei_ benar-benar akan memenggal kepalanya.

"Hm... " Senyumnya terukir dengan begitu indah saat melihat pagar sekolahnya masih terbuka lebar. Keringat yang menetes deras di dahinya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan, Hinata semakin memacu langkahnya.

"HINATA!" Teriakan lantang yang didengarnya semakin memacu semangat Hinata.

"GAARA-_KUNNN_..." Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil balas memanggil nama orang yang kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"CEPAT HINATA, SEBENTAR LAGI PINTUNYA AKAN DITUTUP!" Gaara kembali berteriak memberi semangat. Senyumnya melebar saat Hinata benar-benar sudah hampir mendekatinya.

"GAARA-_KUNN_..." Saat sudah ada didepan pagar sekolah, Hinata mengakhiri langkahnya dengan melompat tinggi dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Eee?" Dan Pria yang ada didepannya hanya bisa pasrah karena sebentar lagi dia akan...

_Hup..._

_Brukkk..._

Tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu mendarat mulus diatas tubuh Gaara yang kini terbaring tanpa daya di tanah.

"Hm...akhirnya aku sampai," kata Hinata yang kini duduk diatas Gaara.

"Huahhh... Aku benar-benar lelah." keluhnya sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hinata, cepat bangkit dari tubuhku!"

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Hinata, tidak bisakah kau berangkat lebih pagi lagi?" Gaara terus mengomel pada Hinata saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Emm... akan aku usahakan." kata Hinata sambil menggulum sebuah permen lolipop kesukaannya.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu Hinata. Tapi hasilnya?"

"Hehehehehe..." Hinata hanya nyengir, dan kemudian langsung berjalan cepat mendahului Gaara.

"Ayo cepat Gaara-_kun_, nanti kita Hiruka-_sensei_ udah keburu masuk!" kata Hinata yang kini sudah berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Gaara tidak menyahut, dia membiarkan Hinata pergi mendahuluinya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan Gaara.

"Akhirnya setelah setahun terlewati, kau bisa ceria Hinata. Lebih ceria dari Hinata yang dulu kukenal." gumam Gaara pelan.

Ya, sudah setahun terlewati sejak kejadian itu. Hinata pergi meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya dulu dan pindah ke osaka, menghindari semua orang yang mengetahui peristiwa itu, dan mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya.

Gaara, setia menemaninya. Membuat Hinata yang tadinya trauma, takut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bahkan dirinya, kini menjadi anak ceria. Dia bukan lagi Hinata yang pemalu, tapi Hinata yang lebih baik lagi, Hinata yang hari-harinya selalu diisi dengan senyuman dan keceriaan yang selalu terpampang jelas di wajahnya.  
Gaara berjanji, dia tidak akan pernah membuat Hinata kecewa, dia tidak akan membiarkan air mata kesedihan menetes dari pemilik mata indah yang begitu disukainya tersebut.

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti itu lagi, Hime...'_

"_Ohayo!"_Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada semua teman-teman sekelasnya. Senyum lebar di wajahnya terlihat begitu alami, semua teman-temannya langsung menatap kearahnya, balas tersenyum dan langsung mengucapkan.

"_Ohayoo!"_ kata teman-teman sekelasnya serentak.

Hinata langsung duduk dibangkunya dan langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan dipakai nanti.

"_Ohayo Hime_," sapa seorang gadis sambil menyentuh pundak Hinata dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Ee?" Hinata langsung menoleh kesamping kanannya dan melihat teman sebangkunya tersebut tersenyum manis.

"Seperti biasa, kau terlihat sangat ceria. Hinata," kata gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan kemudian membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Kau juga terlihat sangat bahagia Sakura-_san..."_ kata Hinata lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk membaca buku tebal yang selalu dibawanya.

Sakura memang mengikuti Hinata pindah ke osaka, dia sudah memutuskan untuk selalu berada disamping gadis itu, menjadi temannya dan membuktikan bahwa dia memang ikhlas berteman dengan dengan Hinata, dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakan gadis itu.

'_Aku akan selalu ceria, aku akan melupakan semua!'_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Kau boleh mulai masuk sekolah besok pagi Uchiha-_kun_, pastikan besok kau sudah harus memakai seragam sekolah ini!" kata sang kepala sekolah pada seorang murid pindahannya yang hari ini datang ke sekolahnya tanpa memakai seragam.

"_Hai,"_ Pria yang duduk didepannya tersebut mengangguk patuh.

"Semoga kau betah bersekolah disini Uchiha-_kun_, aku dengar kau selalu saja pindah-pindah sekolah, aku harap kau tidak menjadikan sekolah ini hanya sebagai tempat persinggahan sementara, sama seperti sekolah-sekolah yang terdahulu." Kepala sekolah tersebut menatap tajam murid didepannya.

"Hm... semoga saja. aku juga berharap seperti itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... Selamat bergabung di _Osaka High School_, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun."_ Sang kepala sekolah yang seksi dan terlihat masih sangat muda tersebut menghulurkan tangannya, memberi selamat pada putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang juga merupakan adi iparnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Karin-_neechan_!" kata Sasuke menyambut huluran tangan kakak iparnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

_Srett..._  
Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah ditutupnya dengan pelan, Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling disekitar sekolah barunya.

'_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hinata.'_

Tbc...

Yeahhh... akhirnya gui gui memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah sekuel untuk fic Just a Game. Gui gui gak tau, apakah masih ada yang tertarik untuk membaca fic gui gui. Tapi... hm... gui gui kembali membuat fic Sasuhina yang baru.

Hmmm... sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Hehehehehehe :D


End file.
